Moulin Rouge
by timburtonluver28
Summary: A star who has worked all her life towards her dream is now at one of the most reputable nightclubs in Paris. Although she sees herself as an actor by trade she is tired of the lies as she is constantly used by men, in and outside of work. One gentleman appears, different from the rest. Can he really live up to all the promises he makes to her? may or may not continue...
1. Customer

Music blared in the dimly lit club as a talented singer stood on stage, her bright red clothing glimmering underneath the rays of spotlight. She flicked her crimson locks back over her shoulder and smiled at her adoring public, her body heating with the attention. Her eyes burned a bright citrus green as she continued her song and dance routine, occasionally creating an obscene gesture with her shirt or feather boa. She enjoyed how her audience reacted to her; she could faintly feel the eyes of the MC following her onstage.

She smiled at the cat calls that her admirers showered her with, a few single red roses as well as other "gifts" scattering around her as they were tossed at her on stage. With a final elongated note she struck her final pose, leg out and arm raised high as the heavy curtain lowered. With a satisfied smirk she returned to her dressing room, sitting down at the marble vanity littered with the many gifts she received daily from the various high-class gentlemen she entertained.

"Not a bad performance" William the MC muttered, fixing his glasses as he walked in to the boudoir. "Not bad? More like magnifique!" Why can't I ever get any praise from you?" The other pouted, leaning forward and applying a little more ruby red lipstick to her lips. "You know perfectly well why, you turned him down again. Why is it you can never understand that this cabaret runs on the funds that our clientele support us with? Who cares if they aren't "interesting" or "handsome" enough for your taste? As long as they pay for your services then you will give them what they came here for," William retorted coldly.

Grell sighed and spritzed on a little bit of her favorite perfume, using the boa to fan it elsewhere on her person before she sat back in annoyed silence. The customer in question had been showing up for almost three weeks straight, each time requesting a private session with her. Grell however, was a rather high-priced courtesan. Each offer he sent her way she did not hesitate to decline, she was such a popular catch around the Moulin Rouge that she could afford to turn down a few clienteles every now and then.

William though like all Englishmen she had known, had his mind set on nothing but profit. He insisted that money came first and that Grell owed her current life in the heart of Paris to him, which she supposed was true enough. Grell finally gave in with a nod, She supposed sleeping with one more old pervert wouldn't be that big of a deal; after all it wasn't like any of these anonymous customers did anything for her sexually. She found her predicament laughable, she used to turn her nose up at whores back in the sullied streets of London, and now here she was… the star of the show in the most reputable whorehouse in the city of love.

As he left she prepared herself, slipping into less showy but still attractive lingerie as well as putting her boa aside. She checked herself over once more in the mirror, sighing heavily as she waited for the old bastard to get himself up the steps to see her. Grell vaguely wondered if this customer would show a little shock at noticing the star's actual gender; or if he'd still fuck her while merely imagining that the redhead was really female. She swallowed the pressurized lump in her throat, supressing it once more as a knock sounded at her door.

"Entrer dans la salle~" She called, her voice purring with the perfection of a well-rehearsed line. "Ah, may I enter?" The other called, Grell sighing slightly, the man obviously hadn't learned the language enough if at all. "Yes, come on in, I was expecting you." She muttered, her client slipping inside the dim room.

"I'm glad you finally agreed to see me" remarked the man, his long silver hair hanging in his face. Grell looked at him through the corner of her vision. He was tall, thin; a little muscular it seemed, with a few curious scars covering his body. He kept his eyes under his bangs, his fair skin barely showing anywhere from under his clothes or hair. He was nothing too spectacular in Grell's eyes, an average if not slightly eccentric man… defiantly worth her time.

"Please, make yourself comfortable." The diva stated mirthlessly, all but ignoring the man. He took a seat on a velvet chesterfield, watching the redhead continue to fix herself in the mirror. Finally she turned with a seductive smile, sauntering over to the man and all but jumping in his lap.

"So… What is it you'd like?" Grell asked with a purr, surprised to see the man had not even begun stripping himself. "What I'd like…" the other trailed off as the redhead started giving harsh kisses to his jaw and neck, earning a little moan every now and then while she undid the buttons on his shirt. She paused when he caught her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it with affection she hadn't seen before.

"What I'd like… is to help you, mon chéri" he murmured, his breath ticking the back of her hand and his thin lips brushing the flesh as he spoke. "H-Help me? Whatever do you… mean?" She was surprised at hos his voice came out, soft as silk, the language rolled off his tongue sensually.

"Tell me… How would you like to be a real singer? You could be famous, really famous, and not just well-known as you are now. You wouldn't have to sleep with gross old men like for their money, and you'd be able to keep the money you make with your voice for yourself… wouldn't that be perfect?"

Grell paused and chuckled, pulling her hand away. "It's not as simple as you would think…" She muttered; her green eyes on him. "Tell me, why are you wasting time talking like this when you and I could be doing something much more entertaining?" She inquired, grinding herself a bit in the other's lap.

His breath hitched but instead of attacking her as most did; he sent her a kindly smile, one of his eyes poking out through his bangs. Her heart stopped at that mouth-watering orb that glimmered so incitingly at her, making her heart melt down her ribcage. "T'would be my pleasure to be with such a lovely lady with you in that way…" He trailed off, his long nails under her chin and bringing it forward gently so their lips were inches from each other.

"However…" he continued his breath hot against her lips. "I feel it would be a violation of trust… after all… isn't it typical of a man to make empty promises to a lady in order to gain access to her body?" he brushed lips with her momentarily before relaxing back in his seat, the redhead blushing and bothered in his lap.

"F-Fair enough… but by bringing up the fact that may be your motive… could that not just be a way for you to throw off suspicion? How can I possibly trust you? No matter how wealthy or… handsome… one may be… they can always be exposed as a fraud" Grell deduced, earning a low chuckle from the other that sent shivers down her spine. "Only time will tell I suppose… if I am indeed capable of keeping my promise… tell me mon lapin, will you turn me down if I request you again?" He asked; his eyes showing an out of place light of seriousness.

Grell blushed gently, turning up his nose in a fit of defiance as he saw the other rise to leave. "Je ne sais pas… cela dépend si vous êtes prêt à payer" the redhead murmured sulkily before he gasped, feeling teeth and a hot wet mouth bite down on the side of his neck. She let out a strangled cry, holding the other there by gipping his hair as she sucked and bit the spot; finally pulling his mouth off and leaving a final kiss.

"Bien sûr, je suis prêt à payer simplement pour être en présence d'un si ravissant à nouveau." He whispered against her slender and now slightly moist neck, causing her to tremble. He smiled and gently untangled her fingers from his hair, backing away gently. "Jusqu'à ce que nous retrouverons Mademoiselle Sutcliffe" He bowed before slipping out the door, leaving the other completely baffled.

She suddenly whimpered, rubbing her thighs together in discomfort. As she slipped out of her lingerie and lay back in her bed she couldn't help but let her hand disappear into her lace panties. She fondled herself wantonly, giving attention to the only part of her body that gave away her gender. God how she hated it… she wished she could be a regular courtesan, a natural born woman.

As she imagined the other's hands on her she quickly came to the realization that he had never introduced himself. She sighed and went back to imagining that nameless brute that had so shamelessly made her like this. There was only one who compared with him, but she tried to force him out of her mind as she felt her limit quickly approaching.

Her nagging memories however won the fight and flashed through her mind. She saw the man again… raven hair, attractive body, sadistic smile… and eyes as red as passion. She bit her lip and cried out, tears stinging her eyes as she came; her forced orgasm not anywhere near as satisfying as it should have been.

She curled in on herself tearfully, squeezing her sensitive organ until it hurt. If only they could love her, if they could look past her curse. He certainly hadn't, he had used her body until the day she had left; he had pretended she was someone else the entire time and hadn't even bothered seeing her off after she had begged him to.

Any other guy she was with pretended she was someone else too, they pretended she was that beautiful woman they had seen and heard on stage, not some sick-in-the-head cross-dressing homo. She longed for freedom, she wanted to be loved for who she was, and she was tired of the acting. She fell asleep with teary eyes, her makeup slightly running.

William sighed from where he stood, having come in to check up on her. He locked the door, giving her privacy as he went to go write her off for the night. It was her fault anyway, she wanted this, to be an actress, to be adored for her singing and performing… she wanted to make a career of it. "It's best to be careful what you wish for…" He muttered.

"After all, in a world controlled by sin there is always a price to pay for the dreamers within"


	2. Courtesan

The applause rang out as the redhead made her way off stage; she paused as she heard William talking with a few of the customers just outside the stage exit.

"What do you mean she's not entertaining customers right now? I'll pay you double her usual price just to have an hour with her!" one complained.

"I'm sorry, but she is currently dealing with some personal issues and requires rest, I'll let you know when she's available again and I'll allow you a discount for your inconvenience" William's monotone voice assured. Grell tsked as they left, seemingly satisfied. She stormed back to her room, grateful for will's understanding. Although he was often cold and worked for his own gain the two could easily have been partners, he would protect and care for her whenever needed, and she would try to relieve some of his stress.

She entered her boudoir, sitting at the vanity. Her eyes brushed over the most recent gifts, she didn't even have to look twice to know what each of the interested clientele had sent. Red roses, red roses, a box of chocolates, a necklace, and more red roses… none of it fazed her. They all sent the same things, "customary" things; any six year old boy knew a girl would want.

Roses, chocolates, perfume, clothing and jewels… even though they differed in appearance they were all the same. Grell would have loved something more passionate, something thoughtful; romantic… of course she didn't expect that much. All of these men probably knew what they were sending was something a courtesan constantly encountered. Why would they give a whore something that held a meaning that was deeper than their affections for her?

She sighed gently and sat back on her chair once more. Was this really her dream? Was this the final payoff of everything she had worked to achieve? No… she was supposed to be an actress, a real one. Her voice was captivating, her looks entrancing, and her acting skills improved each day… because from morning until night that's all she did was act.

She had come to Paris chasing her dreams, and now what? She looked over at the picture on her vanity, placing a red rose underneath it. It was of her late friend who went by the stage name of "Madame Rouge" she was the most popular showgirl before Grell had shown up. The key word was "before" she had come to the city.

They had hit it off right away, their passion for the affections of the public and their love of red making them a duo to die for. Yes they had been partners, the veteran Madame taking the aspiring actress under her wing. They were both impulsive in their passions which unfortunately became the Madame's downfall.

Life had been cruel to them both, Angelina (Madame) had once been a happily married woman, a great actress and showgirl at one of the most prestigious theatre companies in France. Halfway through her career she had become pregnant, her husband was ecstatic. One fateful day on their way to another theater the coach they were in became involved in the collision. The baby was lost and so was her loving husband.

It was a long recovery, one aided by her sister Rachel and her husband Vincent Phantomhive who had travelled all the way from England to be by her side. On her way back to her career she discovered she was no longer the diva she was seen as before. Another great name had surfaced; a younger and more beautiful woman took her place in the headlines. She had become a has-been with nothing but her sister left of her former life.

That was soon taken away as well, upon their return to the country a fire killed both Rachel and Vincent, their son Ciel was said to have perished. She became devastated, she continued to work and live with an empty place in her heart. Her dreams had been crushed all in one fell swoop. One piece of good news had given her life back.

Ciel had been found alive.

She had cried over the news, taking the fastest mode of transportation there was to meet him. Although he seemed different from before she didn't care, she felt as if she had gotten a piece of her old life back. The young boy motivated her to pursue her passions once more, though she was rejected time and time again by multiple theatre companies; the Moulin Rouge opened its arms wide to the beautiful and fiery woman.

She had thoroughly fallen in love with the club. It made her feel as loved and adored as before if not more so. No one cared what her past was like, all the gentleman knew was that she was a talented beautiful woman and was more than willing to dote upon her. Grell had become close to her, one would argue that they could have even been lovers. Their routine was an especially saucy one where they sang and danced, moving both with and against the other's body.

Everything was fine until one day. As would be expected not everyone was a fan of the cabaret and what it stood for. One night a shady gentleman arrived, requesting insistently for a performer to entertain him. William knew better than to trust any man who wandered in and asked for his name and proof that a payment would be made. The man suddenly snapped and ran into the club, a knife in his coat.

That night Grell and Angelina had gotten into a fight. Grell accused Angelina of a fall during their performance; she had tripped over the other's foot while dancing. "You're just trying to keep the spotlight for yourself!" Grell had yelled, Angelina's face twisting into a hurt expression.

"I... I am not! You're just jealous because I'm more successful" she returned, her voice cracking as she tried to turn away. "Are you kidding? I'm young and beautiful, not a washed-up old hag like you!" Grell hissed, completely caught up in the heat of the moment. The Madame buried her head in her hands, shivering. "You're a fraud… you're not even a woman… and you wouldn't have made it without me. Face it." She stated softly, suddenly rushing out of the room.

Grell shook with anger before collapsing into tears. She was the only one who understood him, the only one who told him he was beautiful and told him he was perfect as he was. She didn't see him as a man even though she knew his secret; she treated him as her friend, a girlfriend. When he was upset she'd brush his hair and help him fix his makeup, when he was worried she'd let him borrow a beautiful dress and tell him how talented he was.

The redhead ran after her, watching her round the corner into the main area.

"Angelina, I'm sor-

A flash of red; horrified screams and shouting filling the air. Grell slowly looked down, good dozen of the performers lay sprawled on the ground, among them Angeline. The shady male from earlier thrashed and snarled at the two strong men holding him, Grell could faintly hear William yelling over the phone at the operator, his usually stoic voice filled with despair.

Grell bent to the other, taking her hand as he held her to his chest, his ruby red dress becoming stained with a deeper shade of red. "I'm sorry" he sobbed, rocking as he held her to his chest. She had been sliced from her right hip all the way up to her left shoulder by the knife, her blood pouring onto the floor. It was clear she wasn't going to make it.

She had squeezed his hand, weakly, her voice coming out in a whisper he never though would be loud enough for him to hear. He heard it though, her last words to him.

"It's ok, I love you."

Grell wiped bitterly at his tears. Why did they have to get into such a stupid argument? Why couldn't he have died with her?

He sniffled and covered his eyes before a knock sounded. "Qui est-ce?" he inquired shakily, before the door clicked and swung open a bit. "It's me, are you ok Mademoiselle?" A member of the wait staff poked his head in, a young handsome boy who was always sociable and friendly. "Ronnie" The other quickly tried to wipe at his eyes, making sure they weren't black.

"Mon Dieu, crying again?" the other tsked and came up behind the other, placing a firm warm hand on her back. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me. I hate to see mademoiselle Sutcliffe in tears" he whispered, giving her a hug. She smiled and laughed, tears still gathering.

"You are such a blessing my dear Ronnie, a handsome angel sent from above surely." The other chuckled, wiping away more tears before turning his head to hiss the other's cheek, his arms wrapped around the boy's neck to keep him from moving away. He blushed slightly and patted the other's side.

"Why don't I make us some drinks and you can tell me what's wrong?" He offered, guiding her to sit on the bed. "Oh, thank you Ronnie that would be simply lovely" the diva smiled, settling.

The two sat in silence, one with a bottle, one with an elegant crystal wineglass. The redhead made an approving sound, drinking back the red wine in long gulps. "Ooh my dear Ronald, you have no idea how much this helps" she moaned, wiping her lips. "You're feeling better now?" the boy asked, taking a long swig of beer from his bottle.

"Yes, thank you, you're such a sweetheart." Grell giggled. "How did you know I was upset?" The redhead inquired, wrapping an arm around the other, cuddling him as she rested her chin on the young man's shoulder. "Actually Will told me… ah, that reminds me. I had asked him where you were when he told me how distraught you seemed. I had been coming to give you a package." Ronald stood gently, crossing the room to grab a small brown envelope by the door.

"Who's it from?" Grell asked, taking the parcel from Ronald curiously. "Some guy with freakishly long silver hair, his nails were pretty scary too." The waiter shrugged, standing. "Sorry, I need to get back to my shift, but if you need me don't hesitate to ask ok?" Ronald flashed a dazzling smile before exiting swiftly.

"Ok… Ronnie." Grell sighed an opened the package, a few things toppling out. The first thing she noticed was a slip of paper, the second a small ivory box. The box was octagonal; it was large enough to safely fit in the palm of your hand, a little key stuck out on the side. The details etched into its smooth surface were breathtaking.

The redhead decided to read the note first, the face and voice of the person she knew had sent such a small treasure.

"Eyes that shine like emeralds

Their depths alive with flames

Hair as red as blood

My moonlit rose

With skin like ivory

That is soft like silk

Your scent intoxicates me

A beautiful diva

Blooming in the spotlight

One million admirers

Bowing at her feet

Showered with love

Adorned in thorns

I long to be with you again

One soul among nine thousand others

I fight

And I pray

Please choose me

Tonight"

Grell blushed and hugged the paper to his chest, a little flame licking in her chest. She turned her attention to the box, taking it and winding the key curiously. She lifted the lid gently and looked inside. In the centre there was a crimson butterfly, perched on a white lily. A slow melody Grell recognized as Beethoven's "love song" played, the butterfly's wings fluttering mechanically as whatever mechanism inside spun.

The redhead closed the lid delicately and held the thing in her lap like a precious relic from the past. Never had he had someone, impress him this quickly, nor show so much interest in her. She felt as if no amount of applause could cause this wave of emotion he now felt. This nameless person was captivating, and although Grell felt he was playing right into the claws of a wolf, she didn't really mind.

If the wolf ate its prey this sweetly then Grell would gladly offer herself up as dinner.

She smiled and looked at the poem again; turning it over wondering if the man from the night before had maybe been kind enough to give her his name in the form of a signature. "Nine o' clock" was the only curious thing scrawled on the flipside, Grell blinked in confusion at this fact. Jolting in realization she spun around to check the time.

"Eight thirty" she cursed, rushing to her vanity. She giggled to herself, putting her best foot forward as she prepared. She stuck her head out the door with about five minutes to spare, catching William walking by.

"Ah, Willy! There you are; I'm expecting a quest tonight, the gentleman from yesterday, the one with the long hair? Oh anyway, would you allow him though should he happen to show up?" the redhead rambled. The man looked to her, an icy business expression as always. "I'll do that" he agreed, walking on. Grell giggled and slipped back inside the room, finishing up with a few last minute details.

William sighed and headed back towards the entrance. "I don't think I'll ever understand that man" he muttered, fixing his glasses on his face. The noises of the club drowned out the sound of approaching hoof beats outside, a dark carriage pulling up in front of the nightclub.


	3. Courting

The silver haired patron took in a deep breath before hopping out of the cab. He handed over a little cash to the driver before making his way through the familiar doors of the cabaret. He looked to right of him and spotted the MC who looked back at him with recognition.

"She's in her boudoir waiting for you" he remarked emotionlessly, turning his attention back to the show. The man held back a chuckle, all business as usual it seemed. He nodded his thanks before travelling to the back, letting his memory guide him to the correct door.

The redhead paced in his room, having come over with a bout of cold feet. What would happen if and when the other found out he was also a man? Would he drop the deal? Would he beat Grell?

Grell shivered remembering taking time off so her face could heal after and angry customer had discovered his secret. Her heart stopped when an expectant knock came at the door. "C-Come in" she stuttered, taking a seat on the bed as she heard the knob turn and click.

The silver haired male poked his head in, a kind smile on his face. "Good evening Madame" he purred, taking a step in. "You look lovely tonight. Did you get my parcel?" he questioned, taking off his hat and placing it on the bed as he sat down beside the redhead.

"Ah, o-oui… the gifts were… incroyable! Merci…" She couldn't think of what to say, her nervousness and his close proximity putting her heart into overdrive. She winced as he softly cupped her chin, making her face him. "Is there something wrong Mon Cheri?" he asked gently, his sweet breath hitting her as he spoke.

"N-Non… I am very thankful! I… just…" her eyes flashed away, one hand coming up to pull his wrist away from her face. "I have something that I must tell you… before we go any further" Grell stated, her voice near whisper. "Go ahead" the other urged, taking her hands in his, keeping her sitting towards him as she spoke.

The redhead shifted slightly. She wanted to get up, to walk away until there was a safe distance between them before she told him. She took a breath and shit her eyes, bowing her head so her hair covered most of her face.

"I… I am not everything I pretend to be. I… I was not born a woman. No part of me resembles a woman either. I… I'm a man as I always have been." The redhead trembled. The words felt like stabbing knives as they left his lips. He had spent his whole life trying to convince himself he was female, but everyone he encountered knew better. He had never had to tell anyone up until now, and because he said it out loud, it was like he had finally admitted to himself that he was nothing he wanted to be.

He waited for it. Waited to feel the other pull away or hear him walk out. Maybe he'd belt Grell around once or twice before he walked out. Grell didn't know but his body was tensed as he waited to see or hear the other's reaction.

The redhead's face flew up, red and irate as he heard the other fall into a bout of laughter. "Wh-What's so funny?!" Grell snapped; embarrassment and anger boiling up in his chest. The other slowly calmed before looking at the other, a wide grin on his face.

"I know he giggled, moving his bangs out of his face. "I've known this whole time..." he continued, his voice taking on a more soothing and seductive tone. "Were you really that worried about me finding out, petite rouge?" he questioned, his hand gently cradling the other's cheek as he brought his face close.

The redhead nodded gently, not caring to deny the other. "You're the first one who's reacted this way. Usually they just go back to pretending I'm a girl or… they get… mad." The redhead shivered, closing his eyes and blushing as the other placed a tender kiss to his forehead. "There are some sickeningly disgusting people in this world, and places like this are usually where they gather" he quietly fumed, sighing and backing off from the other.

The redhead blushed and shifted. "Do… Do you mind if we talk some more?" Grell pleaded; the other smiling and nodding. They sat at the top of the bed, both propped up by pillows. "Do you mind?" The redhead asked, indicating her wanted to lie on the other's chest. The silver male nodded and curled up with the red mistress, each getting settled into each other.

Grell could hear his pulse hammering in his ears. He was never this meek, he never got stage fright; so why was he like this? He looked up to the man above him and swallowed the lump in his throat. Everything was going so well, it was like he knew at any second something would happen and he'd return to his life as a fraudulent entertainer.

"Do you still want to make this deal with me?" Grell asked quietly, finally finding his voice. The other nodded with a chuckle. "Have you put any more consideration into it?" The elder asked; his hand resting on the other's lower back comfortably.

"Well yes, but I'm just not sure. After all I don't know anything about you really. How could I possibly make a deal with some stranger who hangs out at nightclubs and makes deals with whores promising them fame?" The other stated in a dramatic and semi sultry tone. The other chuckled "ah, very true. Well then I believe we should take this time to learn more about each other. After all, it helps to know your clientele, non?" he started, humoring the redhead. "Oui, so why don't you tell me about yourself? Then I'll tell you about me." Grell smiled.

"Starting with your name would be good"

The other chuckled.

"Call me undertaker, everyone does. I am not a fan of my real name in any sense, so that is what I go by."

"Ooh, very intriguing! An alias… Anyway, continue, where did you grow up? What are you like?" The redhead giggled, genuinely intrigued by this handsome stranger.

"Well…" he began thoughtfully. " I was born and raised in London. My family started out poor, most of my life I was an apprentice at my father's funeral parlor. One day my wealthy grandfather kicked the bucket and left us his inheritance. A few months later when I was about thirteen my parents were killed in a fire that burned down most of London as well. Since then I've been working and adding to the fortune already left to me by my father. I used the money mostly for travel which is what brought me here I suppose."

The redheaded nodded, a question spontaneously manifesting in his head.

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss but… I must ask… why… why is it you come here? With your looks and wealth and gentlemanly ways you could get married to any girl you wanted. So why come here to a whorehouse? Surely it's not for "entertainment" purposes"

The other smiled.

"I never used to come here you know. In fact the first time I showed up here was a month ago. I came in around the same time you began your routine. I saw the most beautiful radiant woman on stage with a talented voice and who knew her way around the stage. I was so captivated that I kept coming back, I wished to meet you but you always refused. I knew someone like you wouldn't want to be stuck in a place like this, so I knew I could help, and that's what I want to do now. So Miss. Sutcliffe… will you take me up on my offer?"

The redhead paused "if you tell me one more thing" Grell pressed, looking up to the other in all seriousness. The other grinned down at him "yes m'dear?" He questioned, back in his mirthful mood. The diva rolled in his lap, looking him in the eyes.

"Are you married? You must be. I can't imagine you being single all this time… if you are then… is it because you don't like women or something? Is that why you came to me instead?" The male asked flatly, a slight put to his lips. The man broke down in laugher once more, making the redhead feel another pang of anger rise up.

"My dear…" he began once he had calmed down enough.

"I am single due to a number of reasons, one is that I am older than I look, another is that I'm not always this suave. Usually I scare off women whenever I meet them. I am also told I talk too much and that my sense of humor is horrible. Now who would want to be with a creepy old man besides maybe trying to get his money? Hmm? Women are… cunning creatures… but really I don't care about gender. You Miss. Grell are different from anyone I have met. You are not fazed by material things and you seem to find the desirable parts of me that even I am not sure I possess. That is why I chose you, and that is why I want to take you away from here."

There was a pause in the room before the blushing redhead swiftly pinned the man beneath him. Undertaker's grin faltered before he sent a seductive look up to the other, his eyes peeking out from beneath the silver fringes. "What's all this?" he asked, secretly admiring the curves of the other underneath the bold red lingerie he was so often seen in.

"I would like to… take you up on your offer. Mr. Undertaker… But I would like to seal the deal MY WAY, if that is ok with you." The redhead grinned, licking his lips seductively. The other placed his hands on the redhead's hips, chuckling gently to himself. "By all means mom belle~" Undertaker agreed seductively, watching the other shiver at both his tone and the way his French rolled off his tongue.

The feminine male moved forward, pressing their lips together in a rough yet passionate kiss. He was quickly overwhelmed by the other who proved to be a lot more skillful than he had anticipated. He could taste the other's hot breath in his mouth before he felt himself being flipped and dominated by the strong man above him.

He moaned heatedly into the kiss, his eyes hazing as his glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. The other giggled and pulled the glasses off before attacking the other's neck with harsh love bites and kisses. Grell tangled his hands into the other's hair, pulling him closer to his body readily.

He felt the man's hands on him, moving over every inch like a snake. They seemed to go down every curve of him, leaving heat thin their wake. No one had ever been this intimate with him before, when he was with the customer there was no foreplay and as little exploring as possible. What they were doing was fueled by passion, not boredom induced lust. It made Grell's heart soar and his body cry for more.

The redhead suddenly stiffened as the other found the zipper on the back of his corset. He grabbed the other's hand in alarm, Undertaker sending him a curious glance. "L-Let me do it…" Grell blushed, sitting up. "You're special, so I'm going to undress for you. Is... That ok?" he asked shifting.

The elder nodded, kissing the other sweetly.

"Do as you wish my love; this is all up to you."

Grell nodded and took a deep breath, getting on his knees. He wanted this to be different, he didn't want to be grabbed or thrown around nor have his clothes ripped off… not right now anyway. He wanted to take his time, enjoy himself with this man. This was love he knew, not just sex, and he wanted to act it out that way.

He slowly unzipped the corset, slipping it down his chest seductively. He took his right red silk glove in his teeth, pulling it off slowly before letting hit drop from his mouth and toppled off the satin sheets onto the floor. He kept his lidded eyes locked on the other who seemed almost awestruck by the other; his pale face flushed and his lips parted thirstily.

Grell smiled watching the other swallow hard, his Adams apple bobbing as a bead of sweat rolled down his neck. He swore he could hear the man's heartbeat, seemingly hammering as fast as his own. The man came forward, kissing along the redhead's neck and shoulder, moving down to his rosy buds.

Grell moaned as the man sucked on a raised peak, his body visibly overly excited. He shuddered and arched, one hand in the other's silky silver tresses; the other pushing down his corset the rest of the way, exposing his straining member. Undertaker paused, backing off a bit to take in the full view of the other.

Grell blushed, his body heating as he felt and saw the other's golden eyes sweep over him. His creamy skin had a healthy blush to it. A few beads of sweat were apparent on his body, his chest heaved and his body shivered in the cold air.

"You're beautiful… Mon fleur" he whispered huskily, taking the other's slick member between his thin fingers. Grell moaned, grabbing the other's shoulders. Not once had anyone paid any special attention to his manhood, with that simple touch he felt he was about ready to burst.

Undertaker chuckled gently, licking the centre of the other's rosy chest. "Beautiful, sensitive, sensual… you are truly a precious thing to behold" he cooed, making the other flush deeper, one emerald eye closed as his mind struggles to stop spinning. "P-lease … I can't stand it anymore!" The redhead exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the other.

Tears ran down his cheeks as he felt the silver male's strong hands wrap around him in return. He had never felt so accepted by anyone before, he wanted to be with this man more than anything and he wanted to do it right now. He felt the other's lips press to the place directly above his heart, the elder easing him back into the bed.

He looked up at undertaker, finally loosening his grip enough so he could hover above him. He wiped away the redhead's tears. "We can stop, I hate to see an angel cry" He murmured soothingly, earning a smile from Grell. "I'm crying because I'm happy…. I'm no angel and I don't want to stop. So please…" he begged, caressing the other's cheek.

"You are an angel to me, one clothed in beautiful crimson roses." He pressed, the redhead pulling his head down for an excited kiss. They pressed their bodied together before Undertaker broke free, turning Grell on his belly and making him lift his lower half for him.

Grell blushed; gripping the pillow in front of him as the other gently spread his cheeks. Cries of hazed pleasure quickly filled the heated air as the elder's long slick tongue probed and prodded the redhead's entrance. "N-No! It's filth-y" the Madame whined, not wanting the pleasure to stop but at the same time not wanting the other to do such a thing to the place he was so often violated.

"It is as perfect and beautiful as the rest of you. Come now… you don't have to be ashamed… you know this." Undertaker chided, kissing the twitching entrance while stroking the other's throbbing length. He nibbled gently up the redhead's downward arching spine until he reached Grell's ear. He bit down on the sensitive skin, reveling in the other's heated moan as he used his tongue to soothe the abused flesh.

"Undertaker~!" Grell called, turning his face to the side, a look of pure unadulterated desperation on his face right before he pressed his lips to the others in another loving heated kiss. Their tongues danced, the redhead noting the determination behind the other's actions. He loved it, how this man was treating him like a lover and not like a used sex toy.

They parted, each giving the other a hazy smiled before the silver male pressed his now suddenly bare body against the other. Grell had no idea when or how he had gotten himself undressed, but at this point he didn't care. "Relax for me… I'm going to start, ok?" the redhead nodded, gripping the pillow tightly in anticipation.

His breath hitched as he felt the other start pressing in, his eyebrows turning up as he slowly made his way inside. He cried out at the sheer size of it, the elder pausing and showing him with apologetic kisses. "You're so small dear Grell, how can you stand those horrid men doing this to you each time? They must have hurt you a lot." The other ended off in a slight hiss; anger apparent towards the bastard clients that he knew had injured this sweet damsel before him.

"They did, please… make it feel better" Grell panted, nuzzling the other's cheek desperately. The other nodded, kissing Grell wantonly, distracting him as he thrusted in the rest of the way. Immediately Grell felt a part being struck inside him that he hadn't felt being targeted in a very long time.

He cried and arched back into the other, his limber body bending as both pain and pleasure wracked his body. The other remained still, adoring the other with licks and kisses until he felt the younger rock against him needily. The slowly began to thrust, stroking the other in time with his movement, giving sweet moan into the other's silky hair.

He listened to the other's heated moans and words of encouragement as he took in the flowery scent of his skin and hair. Grell chanted the other's name like a prayer, the other chuckling seductively in his ear and whispering French verses in his ear that made him quiver. As their movements became quicker and more frantic they both felt heat coil in their stomachs.

"Undertaker… I…" Grell stammered, gripping the pillow as he let out another yell of pleasure, his body rocking with the force of the other. "Mon petite fleur, let me see your face" the elder commanded, turning the redhead's face toward him. A few more thrusts and the redhead was at his limit, with a final cry he released onto the other's hand, the elder filling him shortly after.

They both collapsed onto the bed, Undertaker scooping the redhead up in his arms protectively. Grell twitched slightly, feeling the other slowly drip out of him. He felt baptized by the other's seed, like every past encounter was washed away just with the elder's love juices.

"I love you" the elder murmured, bringing a smile to Grell's face. He tried to turn but the other kept him in a death grip. He felt the other's scarred chest rise and fall steadily against his back; the man had apparently passed out.

Grell didn't mind, he felt half dead as well. He moved more into the man's chest, enjoying being able to sleep in another's arms for once. His mind was filled with questions but he figured he'd save them for the morning.


	4. Closing

The redhead woke, smiling as he felt the other's arms still around him. He spun around taking a look at the still sleeping male. For the first time he got a good look at the man.

His thick silver lashed and handsomely content face made the other want to squeal. He watched the other's scared but muscular chest rise and fall as he breathed. He had never asked before how he had got said scars, but he could wait.

"I love you" he couldn't help but whisper before the other pulled him into a bear hug, drooling on his shoulder sleepily. "I love you toooo~" the other drowsily sing-songed, making the other blush and struggle to get out of his strong grip angrily.

"Let go!" the redhead hissed, the other nuzzling into his chest childishly. "Make me" the other challenged, flashing a brilliant smile as his mesmerizing eyes met Grell's, making the diva overheat instantly. "I honestly fell for such a childish clown? Consider you lucky Undertaker." the younger stated in feigned exasperation, giving the other a gentle kiss to show he was joking.

"I already do my dear~" the elder retorted, kissing over the other's heart. How the hell did he keep making everything so damn romantic? The other thought, feeling another surge of emotions flood him. "Did you sleep well?" the man suddenly asked, bringing the other down to earth.

"Oh yes, the best one in a long time" Grell smiled, playing absentmindedly with the other's sliver tresses. "Have you thought anymore about my offer?" Undertaker questioned, moving with the other's hands. Grell smiled, puffing out his bare chest haughtily.

"Don't be ridiculous! Of course I'm taking your offer! You didn't think I'd let you do all that to me and then walk out of my life did you?" Grell felt a lump form in his throat at the last statement; however he forced it away, keeping his cheery disposition. The other smiled, love in the depths of his eyes before he kissed the other's stomach gratefully.

"You won't regret it, I promise" he vowed.

Grell sighed as he dropped on the bed, most of his bags already packed. He had nervously told William of the situation, his lover at his side earlier that day. He seemed calm about it and told Grell he had no problem with him leaving as long as he performed one last show. He expected a large turnout and an even greater profit at the announcement of Grell's leave.

Grell smiled slightly, remembering the raven's businesslike demeanor. He slipped however in convincing Grell that his leave was no big deal when he wished him "good luck" and hugged the redhead awkwardly. Grell had then gone and told Ronald who made the other sit and have a few rounds with him before he had to prepare for the last routine.

All three of them promised they would keep in touch and Undertaker assured them that he would take care of Grell and that if they found time they could always come to visit and check up on the redhead if they did not come to see them first. Grell's heart fluttered, all his dreams were coming true for once.

Undertaker told him the manor they would be staying at was just on the outskirts of Paris. Its basement was both a wine cellar and a funeral parlor and in the back was a cemetery, however the scenery was still beautiful and the place was completely secluded. It sounded like the perfect place to begin anew.

It was about fifteen minutes until show time when the redhead heard a knock at his door. He called out before rushing to the door, already dressed for his routine. He opened the door and immediately the smile faded from his face, a familiar black clad figure standing in front of him.

"Sebas- he let out a muffled yell as the man forced his lips upon the other. He found himself being pushed down onto the bed, the other pinning him from behind, twisting his arm behind his back painfully. "Miss me?" he teased, licking up the other's cheek.

"Let me go!" the other screamed, Sebastian forcing his hand over Grell's mouth. "Well that wasn't a very warm welcome" he jested, suddenly crying out as the redhead bit down on his hand, his pointed teeth tearing through the other's flesh easily. He pulled his hand away and rolled the other over, slapping him violently several times before he received a kick to the stomach from Grell, the heel of his shoe leaving a puncture wound under the raven's ribcage.

Before the redhead could move again Sebastian had him by his hair. "You whore" he growled, tugging her head up. "You don't have authority to deny me, you're nothing but a cheap slut made to look refined" tears streamed down Grell's face as he weakly tried to push the larger male away.

"Please, stop" he whimpered, he could smell the alcohol on the other's breath. The raven rarely drank; when he did it was usually because his master was displeased with him. They would fight he would drink then that's when he and Grell would meet up to kill the night together.

"H-How did you find me? What a-re you doing here? You… you didn't even come to see me off! You didn't care that I was going or where for that fact! Let me go!" the other began to struggle, the other pinning him to the floor with a sadistic smirk.

"If you must know, master and I came here; this was where his aunt died, no? I had a few drinks while he ranted and raved and then I thought I'd enjoy myself with some whore… and wouldn't you know it I found the biggest whore of all, you. So tell me, what's this about you not performing here anymore? Are you going back to England with your tail between your legs? I knew you'd never make it." The redhead was hysterical now, sobbing uncontrollably as he felt the other start to pull up his dress.

"Stop… stop!" he cried, trying to keep his skirt down. Before the other could raise his hand a bottle came crashing down on the back of his skull. Undertaker stood behind him, ripping Sebastian off Grell by the back of his collar.

The man fell with a thud in an unconscious heap at undertaker's feet. Grell stared in awe, tear still running as he looked up into the face of the other. "Are you ok?" Undertaker asked, bending to the redhead. Grell broke down, throwing himself at the other and holding him closely while he cried.

William tsked in the doorway, calling for a bouncer to come and throw the raven out. "That won't be necessary" assured a calm voice, Ciel stepping in the room. "I'll take him out with me… I apologize for his actions; I've been putting a lot of strain on him lately. If there's anything I can do to redeem myself please tell me and I shall do it." The two discussed matters while the diva continued crying, slowly calming as the other held him.

"You don't have to stay here Sutcliffe." William calmly interjected. "After this I don't expect you'd still want to perform. You can wait outside while the cab comes" the diva shook his head, the other kissing his cheek over in over, drying his tears finally and wiping the other's face with a hanky. "I… I said I'd do it s-so I will. I'm fine William" he smiled. "Besides… I have a song I really want to sing." He added looking over to the butler and earl to the right of him.

The boy held the other in his knees, a somewhat sour look on his face. The raven seemed to have sobered up with the bump to the head plus an additional slap to the face the earl had given him. "I apologize for my actions… they were completely…" he stopped when the redhead gave him a slap on his already bruising cheek. "I'll forgive you if you just stay away" he said curtly, resting his head on the silver male's chest, a slight smile playing across his lips as the man stroked his cheek soothingly.

Sebastian smiled slightly "understood, then please allow us to take our leave" he scooped up the younger boy and walked out of the room. Grell giggled slightly as he saw that boy kiss the raven's reddened cheek lightly. "I knew it…" Grell whispered before looking to William.

"Did I miss my que?" he asked gently, the mc shaking his head. "You're on in two minutes" he stated, looking at his pocket watch before tucking it back in his vest and walking out. The redhead stayed curled up in the other's arms, allowing him to fix his makeup and hair for him before he went on.

"Break a leg" the elder called, watching the redhead climb the steps to the stage. The flirtatious diva blew a kiss to the other moving to the centre of the stage. The silver haired male rushed out in front, trying to get to his seat before the show began. He looked around the dark room and spotted the earl and his butler, lap in lap on a chesterfield near the back. He hadn't told the redhead that he knew them both as well but that could wait for later, he hoped the air would clear between him and Sebastian soon so he could keep visiting with the earl.

He tried to spot the MC, his eyes straining as the players in the front revved up their instruments. He finally found him and almost burst out laughing. The blonde waiter from before had seemingly gotten into the liquor again and was now drunkenly clinging to William; a pout on his reddened face. The raven whispered harshly to the boy before sighing and sneaking in a kiss.

Undertaker smiled and turned back to the stage where his own love was about to perform. Apparently Paris really was the city of love. The curtain finally rose and the spotlight honed in on his red clad lady. Grell smiled out at the crowd, applause rising and welcoming the diva. The music began and the redhead opened his mouth to speak, a few dancers accompanying him onstage.

"We have a dance! In the brothels of Buenos Aires tells the story of the prostitute and the man who fell in love... with her. First there is desire. Then... passion! Then... suspicion! Jealousy! Anger! Betrayal! Where love is for the highest bidder, there can be no trust. Without trust, there is no love!

Jealousy; yes, jealousy... will drive you... will drive you... will drive you... mad!"

He passed between the dancers, each a different male. They clung to him and he passed between them, from the one that was dressed in rags to the one whose clothing was embedded with rhinestones. He posed before the music kicked up and his voice rang out strong and beautiful throughout the cabaret.

"Roxanne; you don't have to put on that red light. Walk the streets for money. You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right. Roxanne; you don't have to wear that dress tonight. Roxanne, you don't have to sell your body to the night~!"

Undertaker sang along with the next verse, the dancer in rags acting out the lyrics as Grell danced with the man dressed with rhinestones.

"His eyes upon your face, his hand upon your hand, his lips caress your skin. It's more than I can stand. Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You're free to leave me, but just don't deceive me, and please believe me when I say I love you."

Grell's eyes flicked back and forth between the men he was dancing with to the audience which the lights blocked from his view. He wished he could see the face of the other, but nevertheless, he pressed on.

"Je t'aime tellement, que vais-je faire? Tu m'as laissé, m'a laissé dans un tango. L'âme, c'était moi, j'étais le cœur. Je n'ai aucune envie de vivre parce que je n'arrive pas à convaincre. Ne vendez pas vous Roxanne! (I love you so, what will I do? You left me, left me in a tango. The soul was me, I was the heart. I have no desire to live because I cannot convince. Do not sell yourself Roxanne!)"

The audience applauded the beautiful display of the native tongue the other exhibited. Undertaker smiled, again humming the chorus he knew so well.

"Why does my heart cry? Feelings I can't fight. You don't have to put on that red light; Roxanne!"

The musical number ended, the man in rags seemingly murdering Grell by stabbing him with a stage dagger. Grell hung limply from his arms as the audience boomed and applauded, a few members yelling farewells, others demanding encores and another performance. The heavy stage curtain fell, muffling them out.

The redhead thanked the dancers, his heels clicking as he made his way offstage. He yelled when he felt someone grab him and pull him off the side of the stairs by his waist. He relaxed as familiar lips pressed to his.

"Absolutely perfect" undertaker cooed, pressing his forehead to the others. Grell giggled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Was it really? Do you really think I can be famous by doing petty shows like this?" The redhead asked, purring as Undertaker cupped his cheek gently. "I have no doubt my lady~ our chariot awaits us, shall we go?" the redhead nodded and he carried him towards the back exit.

The redhead snuggled with the silver male in the coach, looking out the side window. William and Ronald waved to him, Ronald's head on William's shoulder. Grell giggled as the cab began to move, the road beneath them making the vehicle bounce.

He felt no regret; instead there was a sense of liberation. His hear skipped a beat as he found his ear being captured by the elder, his teeth teasingly manipulating the skin. "I love you." He whispered his breath hot against the other's ear.

Grell smiled and pressed into the other, curling up with a contented sight. For once he could let his feet down, and he could slip out of character for good. "I love you too" he breathed, the sheer honesty of those words making his heart rise as they moved towards their bright new future together.


	5. Continuation

"I never feel a thing is real, when I'm away from you. Out of your embrace; the world's a temporary parking place. Mmm, mm, mm, mm~ a bubble for a minute~ mmm, mm, mm, mm~ you smile, the bubble has a rainbow in it. Say, it's only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard sea~ but it wouldn't be make-believe, if you believed in me. Yes, it's only a canvas sky, hanging over a muslin tree~ but it wouldn't be make-believe, if you believed in me. Without your love, it's a honky-tonk parade. Without your love, it's a melody played in a penny arcade. It's a Barnum and Bailey world, just as phony as it can be; but it wouldn't be make-believe, if you believed in me"

The words rang as true as ever as the newly recognized actress sung them under the spotlight. This used to be her favorite song to sing during her burlesque routine at the Moulin Rouge. Now she sung it as she played the lead role in Tennessee Williams' "A Streetcar Named Desire" as Blanche DuBois.

The role fit the star perfectly; Blanche: an aging woman, past her prime that imagined herself as a young and wealthy beauty despite being poor. She had been used by men all her life and dressed only in white, keeping herself shrouded in darkness to hide her flaws. Guilted by the death of her husband and being violated by her sister's husband she eventually gave into madness. Well… Grell hadn't made it that far, lucky a knight had rescued him from the life he had.

He could feel the man's eyes on him now, picture his smile. The actress knew he was standing just offstage at all times and it propelled him forward. Before he knew it he was linking hands with his fellow cast mates, bowing to the audience as cheers showered down upon them. This was his dream, and being wrapped up in it made his heart fly as it never had before.

He then went offstage with the rest of the actors, the woman who played Stella and the man who played Stanley congratulating him. He thanked everyone for their hard work and they congratulated each other as they all went back to their dressing rooms. Grell squeaked and laughed as he felt undertaker pick him up by the waist from behind, pressing his lips to the shallow of the redhead's ear.

"You were magnificent" he purred, the smaller male shaking his hair loose in the others face as he took off his wig. "I know~" the other teased, placing the blonde colored wig on the other's head. They made their way back to Grell's dressing room, the silver male helping the other undress and get ready to go out.

"Do you think they'll be happy to see me?" The redhead questioned as he brushed out his hair, the wedding band on his finger catching the light as he gripped the brush. "Of course they will, we HAVE been keeping in touch after all, even when on the road." Undertaker chuckled, kissing the other's bare shoulder. Tonight was their last performance; they had toured form London, to Paris, to Washington and back again. Now they were back at home in the city of lights, about to pay the place they had left behind a mush anticipated visit.

The elder kissed Grell's cheek, placing a warm coat on his shoulders. "Ready?" he asked, his own wedding band momentarily catching the light. The redhead smiled and nodded.

"Can you believe it's been three years?" Grell asked in disbelief, the other helping him out of the cab in front of the cabaret. "It's hard to believe isn't it?" the younger nodded solemnly. "It's even harder to believe we've been married for a whole year." He smiled and took the other's arm, hugging himself to undertaker as they made their way to the doors.

"It's been one hell of a year though" undertaker mused, walking into the crowded cabaret. Grell's eyes scanned the dim font, immediately finding the blonde waiter and the raven Compére. They all went to a table in the back, everyone with a drink in front of them with the exception of the ever stiff William.

Even though he muttered that he wasn't drinking the blonde would make him take an occasional sip from his mug as they caught up. "So what's this I hear? You're looking for a surrogate?" The blonde questioned, the raven's hips sinking beside him as he hiccupped drunkenly. Grell smiled, feeling the man beside him pull him closer. "Actually we found someone… we're just waiting for conformation." The redhead blushed, feeling the other pull him closer by the waist.

"Sounds like one big happy family to me" Ronald grinned cockily, the raven resting his head on the waiter's shoulder. "Yeah…" the redhead agreed, nuzzling into the taller man beside him warmly. "One big happy family…"

The redhead sat cross legged on the ground, pulling a brush through the mass of red locks in front of him. Eyes like Undertaker's stared at him from the mirror's reflection. He fastened a red and white bow into the child's hair with a bright and gentle smile. "There we go!" the redhead clapped cheerfully, watching the child's eyes flickers as she inspected herself.

"Thank you mommy" the girl smiled, turning and hugging the slender adult behind her. "You're welcome Ophelia" the other cooed, hugging the little one gently. "Ooh, such beautiful little ladies~" a familiar voice purred from the doorway, both heads turning excitedly to meet him.

"Daddy!" Ophelia cried, rushing to him only to be scooped up by the man and kissed. "Save some for me!" Grell jested, rushing to both of them, giving Ophelia a gentle motherly kiss before locking lips with his partner. "Mm, ready you two?" the male asked, getting a nod from both ladies.

They carried the girl out with them into the den, scripts scattered all over the floor. They all took a seat, the other two helping Grell rehearse his lines.

Grell giggled as Ophelia carried out her lines perfectly, putting in all the flair one would expect from a practiced actress. "That's wonderful darling! Maybe you'll do the same thing as mommy one day?" the redhead inquired, the girl looking thoughtful. "Mmm, maybe... " the girl giggled as she received a kiss to the head from her father. Grell smiled, closing the script and asking the two to take a break with him to play games instead.

By the end of the day everyone but Grell had fallen asleep in the king sized bed. He listened to the steady breathing of both his lover and his daughter, the sound of their heartbeats lulling him. He felt his eyes slowly shut, drifting in and out of consciousness as he enjoyed the warmth of his family surrounding him. This really was a dream come true.


End file.
